Ghostly Voices
by Alex311
Summary: <html><head></head>Someone will be seeing dead people, but it won't be in the Walker persuasion (AU Richonne). I am also a fan of Ghost Whisperer and wanted to do something like it with my favorite characters. Of course there is a killer amongst the "good" people of Kings County. Enters a young beautiful ghost whisperer that will help with the investigations but also steal a certain young Deputy Sher</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ghostly Voices**

_I do not own anything from The Walking Dead. I am just a __**huge**__ fan of the show and characters. Especially Rick and Michonne._

_Someone will be seeing dead people, but it won't be in the Walker persuasion (AU Richonne). I am also a fan of Ghost Whisperer and wanted to do something like it with my favorite characters. Of course there is a killer amongst the "good" people of Kings County. Enters a young beautiful ghost whisperer that will help with the investigations but also steal a certain young Deputy Sherriff's heart._

It had been a couple of days since she had been seen in town. She is a person that was constantly seen by many and knew everyone in town by their first names. Many also believed that she helped local politicians win their positions. Melanie Cole was an interesting woman who also claimed to have many talents such as playing piano; knowing how to make people laugh during their hardest moments, but the most significant talent that many secretly sought from her was her "psychic abilities." Melanie was an attractive Caucasian woman in her mid-forties with short auburn hair and slim built. People in Kings County knew that Melanie claimed to be a psychic and that she made a very nice living with her practice, she also owns a little antique and craft store at a corner in town. A fellow businesswoman that owns a store next to Melanie's noticed that she hadn't seen anyone open the antique/craft store in a couple of days and didn't see Melanie's distinctive little burgundy Volkswagen Convertible parked in front of the store as it had been every morning since she opened.

Ms. Minnie Pearl a mother of five adult children, in her mid-sixties, was concerned and called Melanie's phone number multiple times but never got a response and the call always went to voicemail after a few rings. Ms. Pearl went to check on her friend during her lunch break at approximately 1:00 PM Wednesday afternoon and noticed that the Volkswagen was in the driveway and newspapers were accumulated on the porch. Everything was quiet and ominous for some strange reason. Ms. Pearl felt a shiver go down her back as she knocked on the door and called out for her friend. She waited, but once again to no avail as there was no answer. She decided to peek through the porch window and desperately tried to see something if possible. As she was about to give up and walk back to her car she noticed that one of the side windows was open so she approached it and pushed it up. When she pushed the hovering curtain to the side, her eyes widened with shock as she saw her friend, on the ground at the bottom of the stairs lifeless.

"When was the last time you spoke to your friend, Ma'am?" The young Deputy Sherriff asked a shaken Ms. Pearl as they stood on the lawn while the coroner wheeled Melanie's covered body from the home. The exterior was covered with police tape urging any onlookers to steer clear from the scene and about six uniformed local police officers checked the interior and exterior of the home for clues.

"It looks like an accident Rick. She must have fallen from the stairs and broke her neck when she reached the bottom step." Said Deputy Walsh as he spoke to the young Deputy Sherriff interviewing Ms. Pearl.

"But how? She was so vibrant and careful. Why would she fall like that?" Ms. Pearl asked as she wiped tears with a tissue provided by the young Deputy Sherriff.

"She may have had a bad fall Ma'am, or was disoriented. Anything could have happened, but we will try to find out more. Please excuse me for a second." The young Deputy Sherriff said with his thick Southern drawl as he noticed something in the hands of Deputy Dixon.

There was a bottle of scotch and pills on her dresser. It appeared that she was under the influence of these substances when she suddenly lost balance and fell to her death. Melanie's death was later ruled an accident and her wake was held five days later.

As the people gathered in Wilson's Funeral Home there were many familiar faces to pay their respects. There was the Greene Family with their patriarch Hershel who was the town's top veterinarian and owned the largest farm. Dale Hart who was known as a nice old man who lost his wife to cancer approximately a year ago, Sasha and Tyrese Johnson, Glen Rhee who couldn't keep his eyes off of Maggie Greene, much to her father's dislike, Gareth Murphy, Blake Phillip the very wealthy business man, sisters Andrea and Amy Martin, Deputy Daryl Dixon and his black sheep brother Merle, Deputy Shane Walsh and Sheriff Deputy Rick Grimes with his six years old son Carl. There were many more people present as the chairs filled quickly for the sermon. Just as everything was about to commence entered a woman that was never seen before in town and it was quite noticeable that she wasn't from around those parts at all. She was a tall, young beautiful African American woman with dreads up in a bun and wore a simple elegant black dress with beautiful high heels that intensified her long toned legs. She had the perfect simple soft make up that enhanced her features. She sat quietly at the edge of a fourth pew on the left. She was quiet and appeared to not want to be noticed, but it wasn't working, especially for Rick Grimes.

At the end of the service the coffin was taken to its resting place at the local Cemetery. People began to leave their roses on the casket and go. The last person was the unfamiliar African American woman who placed the rose on the casket and softly placed her hand on the same. There was a simple breeze as she stood there as if she was listening to something…or someone. Rick was putting his son in his car when he noticed the woman leaving the cemetery. She looked at him and walked up to him in a slow pace as if she was giving him time to finish securing his son.

"Hi, my name is Michonne, were you the police officer at the scene?" She asked as she extended her had towards Rick who suddenly turned from putting his son safely in the back seat.

"Uhm…Yes, Ma'am, I am Deputy Sherriff Rick Grimes. I was with other Deputies at the scene. I'm sorry for your loss. Did you know her well?" Rick asked as he shook Michonne's hand and noticed that despite being very elegant and beautiful her grip was firm.

"Yes, I did." She said with a smile. "She was family and that is why I am here."

"I understand. It is so terrible when family goes so quickly without warning. And in such a strange way. It was a horrible accident." Rick said with sincere regret in his bright blue eyes as he wondered at the same time, how Melanie and Michonne were related when they obviously did not resemble physically.

"Well, you are right, that it was terrible, quick and without warning, but it wasn't an accident." She looked into his eyes and with a stern look from her brown ones. "She was murdered!" She exclaimed.

**Well, I had this story in my mind for a while. I always loved the show Ghost Whisper and wanted to do something similar but use my favorite characters from my more favorite show. Oh and yes, there will be many Richonne moments to come. I wanted Carl younger as I wanted to make my characters younger, just change it up a little. There is going to be mystery, adventure, humor and of course ROMAMCE. **

**So, hope it is OK so far…**


	2. Chapter 2: Mayberry

_I do not own anything from The Walking Dead. Just here writing and having fun._

_Michonne is convinced that Melanie was murdered despite evidence proving the contrary. She is young, smart and strong willed and that is going to be a challenge for the evenly smart and strong willed young Deputy Sherriff. Will they become obstacles for each other or find a way to work together to come figure out what really happened? Oh, and if Melanie was murdered will she be the killer's only victim?..._

It had been a couple of days since Rick was told by Michonne that she believed that Melanie was murdered right outside of the cemetery. It was difficult for Rick to process the revelation and preferred to speak with Michonne in his office. He asked her to come today at 10:00 in the morning. Rick was sipping his coffee when his receptionist Cheryl opened the door to inform him that he had a visitor and her name was Meeshawn. Rick smirked at how Cheryl mispronounced the unusual name and looked at his watch to confirm if it was time for the scheduled appointment. It was actually 9:30. He thought to himself that she was early and that was probably a sign of her eagerness to discuss Melanie's case. What Rick found interesting was that he was also very eager to have this meeting with her. He couldn't deny that she was very attractive and very confident in who she was and what she believed. He sat in his office wanting to see her earlier, but thought it would be better to see her at the original time scheduled.

When it was ten he opened his door and asked Michonne to come in.

"Thank you for taking time to see me this morning." Said Michonne as Rick motioned her to take a seat in front of his desk as he sat behind it.

"It's nothing Ma'am. I can tell you were eager to talk to me about Melanie. It must be very hard and I truly know how hard it is to accept the death of a loved one. Especially under unexpected circumstances…" Rick said as he was interrupted. 

"I know what you are going to say, but it wasn't an accident. She was murdered. That is why I am here." Michonne said as she looked straight into Rick's beautiful bright blue eyes. Her confidence was very evident in her voice, choice of words and her body language.

"Ma'am, how do you know she was murdered? That is a serious allegation and I can promise you we did check the scene intensely. There was nothing there to indicate the contrary of our findings." Rick said with equal confidence in his beliefs.

Michonne looked down, but not with defeat in her eyes, instead filled with frustration as she made a deep long sigh and slowly stood up from the chair. Rick looked away for a moment understanding her body language and honestly felt for her, but due to lack of any evidence he knew there was little he can do at all. He stood from his chair and looked at Michonne.

"Ma'am I am sorry, but the case is closed." Rick said as he placed his hands on his hip and tilted his head to the right to emphasize the finality of the matter.

"Fine, my aunt dedicated many years to your town and this is what she gets in return? She wrote to me about how much she loved this stupid little town and someone here murders her and nobody does anything to make things right?...That's quite alright. She was murdered and there is evidence somewhere and I will find it." Michonne took a moment to look down because the frustration accompanied with sadness for Melanie was building up in such a way that she felt her eyes become glassy with tears. "Thank you and I will see myself out."

As Michonne was about to turn and leave Rick moved from his desk and stood closer. He felt for her seeing that she was at the brink of tears. From his current distance he can smell her intoxicating vanilla perfume and see how her simple pink short-sleeve dress fit beautifully on her body. He couldn't put it into words, but even her stubbornness was adorable to him, but he knew there was nothing he can do to take away her current negative feelings and it made him feel frustrated as well. So frustrated, he didn't know what else to say to sooth her.

"Ma'am… We can't stay on this case forever. It is closed and the Department gets pretty busy with other police matters…" As Rick felt he was about to convince Michonne that the meeting was over and she needs to move on, Cheryl opened the door, as usual without knocking.

"Rick, Len is fighting with Earl again. Len's stupid pigs gone left the farm and into Earl's. Milly is afraid that Earl might shoot him!" Cheryl said as she stood at the door holding it wide open.

"Cheryl, don't you knock?... Listen tell Daryl to deal with the matter. I'm almost done here." Rick said as he rubbed his forehead in frustration and embarrassment. He can feel Michonne looking at him. He didn't want to return the stare knowing that he might read something not very pleasing.

"I ain't goin' there. Earl will probably shoot me too." Yells Daryl outside of the office from his desk. "Besides, how many times I gotta go there for the same shit!"

"And Sherriff, Mike and the other skateboarding hoodlums stole candy from James Miller's store again." Cheryl said as she shook her head in dismay.

"Cheryl, just… just shut the door please!" Rick shouted and motioned with his hand.

"I ain't goin'!" Daryl yelled once again as Cheryl slammed the door behind her.

Rick and Michonne stood in silence. Michonne turned to leave, but stopped abruptly, turned around to face Rick.

"Pretty busy? Police matter, huh? Well, let me not keep you from recusing pigs, crazy old men and kids looking for stupid thrills. I can see you have a lot of "important matters" to attend to." Michonne said with enough sarcasm to irk Rick.

"Ma'am, just remember that the case is closed and that is final." Rick said with a stern look.

"Hmmm… Obviously, I see what is important in Mayberry, oops, I mean Kings County. Good day!" Michonne opened the door and held the knob for a few seconds to compose herself, she took a deep breathe left the office and building in a matter of seconds.

Rick leaned against his desk and crossed his arms and looked down to the floor and slightly shook his head.

"If this is Mayberry, who am I?... Andy Griffin?" Rick looked up and chuckled. "She's cute."


	3. Past Loses

_We will get a little background on Michonne's connection with Melanie in this chapter. Also some back story about a family from Kings County. Michonne is determined to find out what really happened to Melanie and expose the truth, but as Rick asked in the previous chapter…how does she know it was murder and not an accident? Oh yeah, we will find out a little more about Michonne._

Thirty six years ago, best friends Melanie and Michelle were walking home from school. It was always a long walk for Michelle who did not want to be in her home hearing her father yelling at her mother while in a drunken state. She did not want to hide in her bedroom closet with her younger brother until a beaten mother would quietly sneak the children out of the home after the father passed out, after exhausting himself by hitting his wife senseless and breaking the few remaining furniture and plates in the house. This had occurred more times than Michelle can count. Her mother would bring them to Melanie's parents' home. The two fathers served oversee. They left as boys, but returned like men who have lived multiple lifetimes, with all they saw, experienced and the horrendous things they had to do to survive.

Michelle's father returned emotionally, but also physically injured and unable to return to his work. Their finances suffered and it wasn't always easy for an African American young man to find an ideal job where he could provide for his family during that time. Melanie's father helped by giving his friend money when he could and was always driving him home after Michelle's father would pass out in the local bars. Melanie's father always felt responsible since Michelle's dad's injuries were sustained saving his life. Michelle's mother tried to help financially with a particular gift that she had but didn't want to expose it too much, out of fear and embarrassment for her family. You see, she was a medium, a ghost whisperer if you will and friends, and friends of friends would pay for her services time to time. She was born with this gift that had passed from generation to generation. Despite all she did, it wasn't enough for the home's financial struggle or to calm her husband's growing rage.

As Michelle was turning the corner she was abruptly stopped by her six years old brother. He stood with a serene face.

"Andre, what are you doing here without mom? Let's go home…" She asked as she tried to grab her brother's arm and noticed that her hand went through his arm as if he was not there.

"Don't go home, please just stay here with me…the closet isn't safe anymore." Andre said with a look that turned to sadness as he turned to face their home.

Michelle stood there with her right hand on her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks, knowing very well that her family was gone. Melanie looked at Michelle with confusion not understanding what was happening and wondering why she was talking to Andre when he was not there.

Michelle moved into Melanie's home that very night and Melanie's family became her own. Michelle became the ideal child. Exceptional grades, she followed every household rule and bonded perfectly with her new parents. Melanie was the complete opposite, but was always protected by Michelle. Melanie also used Michelle's "gift" when she needed to get information on someone to spread gossip, blackmail or get information needed to past a class. There were many teachers that haunted schools and colleges, more than Michelle could ever believe. Michelle hated being an accomplice to Melanie's antics, but knew that if Melanie was expelled by a school or there were any more complaints, their parents would send her away to her paternal grandmother, and Michelle just couldn't be away from her. Michelle didn't want to lose any more loved ones.

Once Michelle completed medical school and got engaged with a young military attorney she was too busy to bail Melanie out of trouble or provide her with information needed to manipulate others. Melanie felt the distancing, but that wasn't enough for her to try to put her life together. What she did noticed is that she needed a medium, which she definitely wasn't, but she did know how to read people and how to manipulate and get what she wanted. Years later their parents past and Michelle married, moved out of the country with her husband. Melanie had no choice to continue on her own, but she decided to transform herself to "Melanie the psychic" and change people's lives as she changed her own by never worrying about financial security again. She roamed around to different cities and towns until she found and settled in Kings County, Georgia where she became a very important and productive member of the community. She always wrote to Michelle. Michelle would sporadically reply to her letters, but once Michelle's daughter Michonne was five years old she began to read her aunt's letters and always wrote back. They became very close through correspondence, but it was something that Melanie truly cherished and loved having some connection with family.

Present day…

Michonne was sitting in Ms. Pearl's living room. Ms. Pearl was a widow that lived with her youngest daughter Amanda, her son-in-law Jake and their ten years old son JJ (for Jake Jr.).

"I like your dress." Said little Kelly in her pretty little purple dress and white dress shoes. Her hair neatly pulled in a pretty blonde ponytail.

Michonne turned to the little girl sitting next to her on the couch and gave her a gentle sympathetic smile.

"Like my dress? Mommy picked it out for me. I love purple… I just want her to stop crying." The child said.

Michonne was about to say something when Ms. Pearl appeared with Amanda bringing ice-tea and cookies. Ms. Pearl told Michonne everything she remembered about the day she found Melanie.

"So, there was nothing unusual that you can recall?" Michonne asked as the conversation appeared to come to an end.

"Besides finding a good friend the way I did…nothing more I can tell you, sorry." Said Ms. Pearl with sadness in her face as she can't forget how Melanie looked dead on the floor in her home.

After a half an hour later of conversation with ice-tea and cookies, Michonne got up to leave and thanked the ladies when the little girl ran quickly to stand next to her.

"Please tell her to stop crying. I am fine. I want her to sing again and laugh. I miss her laugh." The little girl said with urgency.

Michonne began to walk towards the door to exit when she saw a family photo in a beautiful wooden frame on a table. The picture consisted of Amanda, her husband, son and the little girl.

"Kelly was so beautiful. She loved your singing, but you know what she really loved? Your laughter. She hears you crying, but she can also hear you laugh and when she does she will laugh with you." Michonne said as she looked at the stunned women.

"Good bye and thank you." Michonne said as she shook their hands and walked out the door.

"Tha…Thank you too." Amanda stammered as tears filled her eyes, but a smile had finally found its way to her lips, something that ceased to exist since Kelly's passing almost two years earlier.

As Michonne was taking out her keys to unlock her car door on the driver's side, she heard a car park behind her.

"Hey there." Said Rick as he exited his police car wearing his uniform and placing his hat on his head.

Michonne didn't want to answer as she put her key in the lock.

"What are you doing around here?" He asked as he got closer.

"Hmmm..Don't know, maybe doing your job!" She said as she turned to look at him with defiance.

Rick slightly looked away and smiled. Then turned and took a few a steps towards her and tilted his head and smiled.

"You're not harassing Mayberry…oops I mean Kings County residence are you?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"I am in my right to talk to anyone. If you think I am breaking the law then arrest me…Oh right no evidence! Then I guess you can leave me alone." Michonne said as she was about to unlock the car door.

"I won't arrest you.. Well not right now" He said as he couldn't help look at her frame as her back was towards him. He looked at her beautiful toned body and was also attracted to her determined nature. He was about to turn and leave, but stopped and turned towards her again with a little hesitance in his step. "Ma'am, have you eaten lunch yet?"

"What?" Michonne opened the door and stopped before entering.

"Well, I'm on my lunch break and was just wondering if you'd like something for lunch. They have the best BBQ chicken in all Georgia."

Michonne looked at Rick and their eyes met. She could see his handsome shy face under his hat. Her face softened and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reveal…**

They were sitting in Lucille's Diner in a little booth facing each other. Amy, the young waitress asked for their orders with a peaceful smile. Rick had been to the diner so many times before that he already knew what he wanted and recommended that Michonne try their wonderful peach cobbler for desert. Rick assured her that it was simply delicious. It didn't win multiple blue ribbons every year at the town's annual fair for no reason.

The Diner is where Rick and Carl had many dinners and sometimes lunches after the death of his wife almost two years ago. It was a tragic car accident one stormy evening. Lori left a sleeping Carl in the care of Beth Greene, a local and caring teen babysitter. Lori decided to get milk and other groceries at around 10 o'clock which was uncharacteristic, but it was also during a time that everything in their marriage seemed uncharacteristic. Rick had been promoted to a Deputy Sherriff at a very young age and his new position required more time at the job and less time at home. Rick reached an important goal, but that also led to him to distance from his wife. They hardly spoke anymore and did what was routine for the home and for Carl. On the night of her death, what was supposed to be a simple car ride to the local store ended in a tragic car accident that would forever scare Rick. Rick had also become a young widow raising his son.

Michonne asked for a grilled chicken salad and water and Rick ordered his usual fried chicken and mash potatoes with a side of green beans and lemonade. When Amy, the waitress took their orders and left to put it in. Michonne refocused her gaze on Rick.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?" Michonne asked in a soft tone, but with true intrigue.

"Well, Ma'am, you did kinda left me curious about some thangs." Rick said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Michonne." She says with a smile.

"Wha..what?" He asked with a puzzle look.

"Call me Michonne, it's OK. I know the whole Ma'am thing and it is cute, but you can call me Michonne if you'd like." She said.

"Oh, OK…. Michonne…it is then." Rick replied with a very warm and handsome smile.

Michonne found herself liking the ways his eyes looked as the bright sunlight snuck its way into the diner and bounced off his face. She noticed his features and how shy and slightly uncomfortable he would appear when she watched him longer than she should. She could also feel that as she looked at him there was something special about him and it was readable. He wanted to ask her something or things, and his curiosity was actually becoming endearing for Michonne instead of uncomfortable.

"Do you want to know, how I know?" Michonne asked with a slight smirk to the right side of her mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rick asked as he tilted his head slightly to the right.

"You want to know, how I know my aunt's "accident" was actually murder." She said with a look that only said she was sure with her statement.

"Well you never answered my question. How do you know this?" Rick asked as he leaned in a little closer towards Michonne over the table. "If there is evidence that I missed I need to know so I can help you and you wouldn't have to do the investigation alone out there."

"It might be difficult for you to believe me. I promise you." Michonne said as she slowly looked away.

"Try me." Rick responded with confidence in his voice.

Michonne looked at Rick was a concerned expression. Just as she was about to tell him about her special gift, the door of the dinner opened and simultaneously the bell above the door rang to alert the waitress that a patron had entered. It was an African American woman with short hair. She walked in and sat alone at a booth.

"Jacqui knows everything! Everything!" A ghostly voice said and only Michonne hears it. She looks up towards the lady's direction and gets up from her chair. Rick is looking at Michonne who seems to be occupied with something suddenly and leaves their table to go towards Jacqui.

"Ma'am…I mean Michonne, where are you..." Rick said as he continued to sit at the booth, but followed her with his head.

"Keep practicing my name, you're doing well. I'll be back in a few." Michonne responded without looking back and walking towards Jacqui.

"Hi, I am Michonne. You must be Jacqui." Michonne said to the lady as she extended her right hand.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Jacqui asked as she looked up from where she was sitting with confusion.

"No, you don't know me, but you knew my aunt Melanie and…" Before Michonne can complete what she wanted to say Jacqui abruptly stood from where she was sitting and pushed herself past Michonne to leave the diner.

"Why don't you want to talk to me!" Michonne exclaimed as she followed behind Jacqui.

Rick stood from his seat and followed Michonne and stood in front of her.

"Ma'am.. Dammit! I mean Michonne, What are you doing? If she doesn't want to speak with you, you can't force her. Now, that can become harassment." Rick said as he looked at Michonne with concern on his face.

"She knows something." Michonne looked up at Rick and their eyes met, but this time he saw sadness in them and it touched him deeply. She is usually so confident, direct, at times sarcastic (which he found to be cute), but when she looked sad it touched him deeply for some strange reason. It's not like he knew her, she's only been in town for a few days, but there was just something about her.

"Michonne, if she doesn't want to talk to you what can I do?" Rick said softly.

"Help me…" She replied with the same softness.

They were in Rick's squad car on the way to Jacqui's house.

"So, you said my name." Michonne said as she looked forward with a smile. "Back in the diner and I didn't have to correct you."

"Well, it is an unusual name. It's hard to forget, just like you." Rick said as he drove and took a quick glance towards Michonne who sat in the passenger side.

Michonne felt her heart beat a little faster than usual as she wondered if he thought about her. Well he did show up unexpectedly when she was meeting with Ms. Pearl and asked her to have lunch.

"_Well, it was just lunch, right? It's not like I was asked to dinner or something. He's a single dad who's main focus is his son. Besides, a good-looking guy like him has to have many ladies fighting for his attention and…"_ Michonne was taken out of her train of thought with Rick's voice.

"Hey, you OK? I was talking to you, but you seem to be somewhere else like at the diner." Rick said as he looked towards her and the road leading to Jacqui's house.

"We are here, now, let me ask her the questions." Rick said as they sat in the car parked near Jacqui's residence. "Wait, what am I supposed to ask anyway?"

"She knows something about my aunt. And maybe that can lead us on the right path to what really happened." Michonne replied as she sat sideways in the passenger side of the car to face Rick.

"You never did tell me how you know this. How are you so certain? You want me to help you and I will, but you got to let me in." Rick pleaded. Feeling for Michonne, but also feeling she might be taking him down a wild goose chase.

"OK!" Michonne answered. She slightly closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them to look at Rick's beautiful blue ones. He was alert and eager to hear what she had to say. "OK, here it goes. Now I want you to have an open mind…Now, remember, open mind…OK, here it goes, hmmm…"

"Michonne, just spit it out for God sake!" Rick exclaimed.

"She told me herself!" Michonne blurt out in one breath.

"Who, Jacqui? Then let's go talk to…" Rick was about to open the door.

"No…not Jacqui, Melanie, she told me that she was murdered and that is why I am here." Michonne said as she looked at Rick with some regret and hoping he wouldn't laugh or maybe even tell her to get out of the car and walk back on her own.

"So…let me get this right. You spoke to your deceased aunt and that is why we are here? Are you supposed to be a psychic or something like she was?" He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Because I am sorry, but Melanie was nice to me, but I didn't believe in that… I just couldn't and now this."

"I am not a psychic; I cannot tell you anything about the future. I can only at times communicate with those that have passed on." Michonne replied with a little anger and defense in her voice.

Michonne was feeling sadden and a bit angry with Rick's reaction, but understood that what she shared was hard for anybody to accept. It was even hard for her when she found out what she can do. She turned from Rick and proceeded to open the car door to exit. Rick looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose due to feeling bad for his reaction, but didn't know what else to say or do. He decided to exit the car and meet her at the passenger side. He was just about to ask her to get back in so he can drive her to her car when…

BOOM! CRUSH!

Jacqui's house blew up. Rick jumped and covered Michonne in case debris from the explosion came their way. He helped her up and both just stared at the fire and smoke in disbelief. What was left was fire and smoke where a house once stood and where Jacqui had entered some minutes earlier.


	5. Pieces of the Puzzle

Michonne was sitting in the police department on a cold hard wooden bench as uniformed officers and a couple of fire fighters exit Rick's office. Rick is standing as Sasha turns to face him.

"I will do a full investigation, but for now it looks like a gas leak. A freak accident." Sasha said as she held her firefighter hat under her arm.

"It is best to make sure that we check everything. I want to have the right information to give to her family." Rick said as he nodded at Sasha. They bid farewell with a slight sad grin. Rick looked over to Michonne and motioned her to come into his office with a slight movement to the right, with his head. Rick leaned his back against his desk and folded his arms as he looked at Michonne who had an very eager look on her face.

"So, what did she say?" Michonne asked.

"For right now, it was a gas leak that caused the explosion." Rick answered with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Michonne looked away and shook her head, then connected her eyes with Rick. "But are they still investigating? Is the coroner going to perform an autopsy?"

Rick unfolded his arms and placed his hands on either side of himself on the edge of the desk as if he was holding himself up. "What did you hear? What did you see? Did you see the explosion before it happened?"

"I'm not a psychic…I can hear the voices of the dead. Sometimes I can even see them like I see you right now. I can't control it or know when it is going to happen…It just, it just happens." Michonne said as she sat on the couch in the office.

"What did you hear that led you to follow Jacqui?" Rick asked as he straightened up and walked closer to Michonne. He took a few more steps closer and slightly tilted his head to his right, as if it gave him the ability to fully hear and understand what she was about to say.

"I was told that she, Jacqui knows…that she knew everything. Rick, I know that it appears to be an accident but why now? I know Melanie was murdered and I think someone doesn't want that to be discovered." Michonne said as she looked up to Rick.

It suddenly became very quiet in the office as Rick noticed Michonne's sad look on her beautiful face. He sat next to her on the couch and faced her.

"With all that happened, I never asked if you were OK." Rick said to break the silence.

"I'm fine…and you? You shielded me. I never said thank you for that." Michonne said with a giggle and flirtation in her voice. "You are true gentleman Mr. Grimes."

They smiled at each other as the office went into a silence that was both comfortable and warm. Rick displayed the warmest and sweetest smile and Michonne automatically reciprocated with the same. Rick was close enough that he can smell her intoxicating perfume. He was noticing feelings stirring in him for Michonne that he thought had been buried some years ago, when he loved someone else.

"Michonne…" Rick said as he looked at her eyes.

"Yes." Michonne replied as she became captivated by his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"There's just something about…You are…I…" Rick tried to say something, but found it difficult as he tried to make sense of what he felt and what he wanted to say. "I was…I was just doing my job, protecting and serving."

Rick looked down knowing that he didn't or perhaps couldn't take advantage of the moment. Michonne stood from the couch as Rick awkwardly followed. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to regroup his thoughts and as he was about to say something, hoping to fix what he had done, and the door to his office suddenly flew open.

"Rick, I think this town is going stir crazy!" Cheryl said with an alarmed look.

"Goodness woman, don't you ever knock?" Rick replied with subdued anger in his voice and facial expression. "What know?"

"It is Ed Peletier." Cheryl said as she held the door open.

"What did he do now? Oh Lord, Carol! Did he hurt her again?" Rick said as he adjusted his gun belt and began walking towards the door.

"No. He's dead. Their house burned down. Carol and Sofia are fine. They are here in the station."

XXXXXXX

"Carol, drink a lil' tea. It'll help." Daryl whispered as he placed a blanket around a visibly distraught Carol.

Rick approached Daryl and Carol. Daryl walked up to Rick and informed him that Carol said she saw smoke and ran out of the home with Sofia. She believes that Ed fell asleep with a cigarette and inadvertently burned himself in his sleep. Rick looked over to Carol who gave him a look that was both sad and chilling. Rick had been called to their home multiple times. Carol would always answer the door bloodied and beaten, but would never press charges. Daryl followed Ed one night when he left a bar and gave him a taste of his own medicine, but that led to Daryl almost losing his badge, a week suspension and Carol continued to live with the abuser.

Rick stared at Carol and just had a funny feeling about the scenario given. Michonne was getting coffee when she looked over to where Carol sat with Sofia. Hovering over her was a large man yelling at her. The other uniformed officers went about their day without noticing him. He looked over at Michonne and saw she could see him. His stare turned to shock.

"You can see me?" Ed asked with excitement and panic in his inquiry.

Michonne tried to sip her coffee without saying anything as she tried to look away.

"Listen, you stupid bitch! I know you can see and hear me. That bitch of a wife killed me. She turned my ass on fire, after slipping something in my beer rendering me unconscious!" Ed yelled.

Michonne looked at the angry spirit and slightly motioned with her head for him to follow her to a secluded area in the station. Ed followed with a very angry look on his face. Michonne stopped at a corner and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"What do you want?" Michonne whispered as she continued to survey her surroundings. She knew that if she was caught it would appear that she was talking to herself.

"I told you! That bitch killed me! She is saying it was an accident and it wasn't." Ed yelled as he waved his ghostly arms in the air.

"I know all about you Ed. I know how you treated Carol. I also know how you watched your daughter…I know who you are…or who you were." Michonne said as she looked into Ed's shocked ghostly eyes. "What was it Ed? She caught you trying to hurt Sofia, you pervert!"

"How do you know?...You are like Melanie? That bitch that told my wife to leave me!" Ed exclaimed with fear and shock.

Michonne looked at Ed with interest when he mentioned Melanie's name.

"What do you know about Melanie?" Michonne asked with eagerness and authority in her voice.

"She was supposed to be some psychic. She could see the dead. Carol would sneak out to speak with her thinking I didn't know it. Melanie was supposed to be such a good woman, but sleeping with my good and married friend Jim. Why? You knew her?" Ed asked as he gave her an intrigued side stare.

"She was my aunt and someone killed her." Michonne answered. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"You're aunt? Well, I have just about seen everything. How can she be a Black girl's aunt? Hmmm…Now, the smuttiness, does that run in the family?" Ed asked as he approached Michonne with apparent lust forgetting his current state. "It would be interesting if I possess your body and make you do things you usually wouldn't…"

"Listen you piece of dead shit, see this!" Michonne pulled out a medallion that was connected to a chain around her neck. It was concealed under her clothing. "This little thing keeps creeps like you from possessing me, and you know what else it does? Gives me the power to send you somewhere you should be. Where you can't bother or hurt Carol, Sofia or anyone again."

Michonne closed her eyes and began to recite words in Latin in a whisper tone. Ed looked scared and confused as he felt himself become hotter than he has ever when he was alive. In an instance everything stood still and all Ed could see was Michonne's lips move, but there were no sounds. The abrupt silence was broken by low growls that became louder and louder and accompanied by screams and cries. Ed looked down to his feet and noticed that the wood floor open and all he could see was a pit that didn't seem to have a bottom, but emanated severe heat. Without warning, dark, burnt and bloody arms reached to grab him and proceeded to drag him down. Ed tried to hold on to the walls, floors and Michonne, but to no avail since his ghostly hands went through everything he tried to grip.

"No, please! Don't do this. I won't bother her again. Or you!" Ed pleaded as he was being dragged.

Suddenly Michonne stopped and looked at him as she held the medallion and looked at the desperate spirit. "You had chances Ed. Now Carol gets the chance…Oh and thanks for the information."

"You stupid BITHCH!" Ed yelled as he was being yanked down and the arms covered his entire body.

And with that she continued until Ed was taken and the floors were back to the way they were. The station was once again noisy and busy as if nothing had happened. Michonne breathe deeply and was about to leave the area where she had been speaking with Ed when Rick approached her.

"Hey, I was looking for you…You OK?" Rick asked as he looked at Michonne's eyes.

"I am fine, but I think I just found a piece of the puzzle." Michonne said as she looked away from Rick towards where Carol sat drinking water from a paper cup.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked as he followed Michonne's stare.

"Carol, may know what happened to Melanie. Rick, please, let me speak with her. I think she can help me. Besides, she owes me." Michonne said as she grabbed Rick's right hand.


End file.
